Eine Kleine
Eine Kleine to dziewiąta piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Zaśpiewana została w Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, gdzie zawodnicy śpiewają po cichu by nie wywołać lawiny. W piosence widać jak: Alejandro flirtuje z Leshawną, Courtney i Gwen mówią o pozbyciu się Heather oraz Lindsay która w końcu przypomniała sobie Tylera. Zawodnicy skutecznie zapobiegli wywołanie lawiny, dopóki Tyler krzyczy z radości z powodu tego, że Lindsay go sobie przypomniała. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Noah: Ćśśś... to kasa dajcie wygrać ją! Owen: Dobra, ale muszę sobie pier...gwizdnąć! Heather i Noah: Ćśśś! Heather: Gwizdnij! I tak ci szczęścia brak. A smrodzisz choćbyś jadł. Gwen: Miejsc dla prostaczki brak. Więc ty stąd już złaź! Courtney: Ja zatańczę kiedy Chris, wypchnie cię z tej gry! Alejandro: Zalet! Masz bez liku, na luziku i drużyna nie zatrzyma cię, cię, cię. Leshawna: W oczach, masz motyle, jest ich tyle, tak ich pragnę, że aż słabnę już. Wybacz Haroldzie. Lindsay: Ej! Coś już mój łaskocze mózg! Ktoś tu wraca znów! Mym ukochanym był! Och, Tyler tak to ty! On znowu tutaj wrócił! Tyler, Tyler, Tyler wrócił znów do gry! Tyler: Więc mnie pamiętasz? Och! Ona mnie pamięta! TAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK! |-| Tekst angielski = Noah: Keep it down, so I can win the loot! Owen: Try, I will, but I still got to fart. No, toot! Heather i Noah: Shhhh! Heather: Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck. Gwen: Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout! Courtney: I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane! Alejandro: When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you. Leshawna: Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do. Sorry, Harold. Lindsay: Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came. Tyler: You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Wszyscy chłopacy którzy śpiewali w tej piosence, należą do Drużyny Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. *Cody, DJ, Izzy, Sierra i Tyler nie śpiewali i nie zostali wyeliminowani. Ciągłości *Jest to druga piosenka, przerwana przez zjawiska naturalne, w tym przypadku z powodu lawiny. Pierwsza była Na miłość czas. *Courtney identycznym ruchem tanecznym podeszła do Heather, jaki wykonała w Leć z nami już. *Jest to jedna z pięciu piosenek, w której tytuł nie jest w tekście piosenki. Pozostałe to: Cygański rap, Morska szanta, W Londynie i Versus. Odniesienia *Nazwa piosenki, a także jej beat i melodia, wywodzi się z klasycznego utworu Mozarta, Eine kleine Nachtmusik. *Tytuł "Eine Kleine" po niemiecku znaczy "mały", prawdopodobnie odnosząc się do obojętności zawodników do śpiewania, by nie wywołać lawiny. Błędy *Gdy Leshawna mdleje przy Alejandro, na krótką chwilę ma dwie prawe ręce. **W tym samym momencie, lewe ramie Alejandro nie jest do końca narysowane. *W pewnym momencie gdy Lindsay przypomina sobie Tylera, konturów pod jej prawym ramieniem nie ma. Galeria Ogólne = Rozpoczęcie_Eine_Kleine.jpg|''Ćśśś... to kasa dajcie wygrać ją!'' S03E07_Owen_śpiewa_Eine_Kleine.png|''Dobra, ale muszę sobie pier...'' S03E07_Heather,_Noah_i_Owen.png|''...gwizdnąć!'' S03E07_Noah,_Owen_i_Heather_podczas_Eine_Kleine.png|Ćśśś! Gwizdnij! I tak ci szczęścia brak. A smrodzisz choćbyś jadł. EK_-_Heather_and_Gwen.JPG|''Miejsc dla prostaczki brak. Więc ty stąd już złaź!'' S03E07_Cicha_piosenka.png|''Ja zatańczę kiedy Chris, wypchnie cię z tej gry!'' S03E07_Alejandro.png|''Zalet! Masz bez liku, na luziku i drużyna nie zatrzyma cię, cię, cię.'' S03E07_Alejandro_i_LeShawna_...jpeg|''W oczach, masz motyle, jest ich tyle, tak ich pragnę, że aż słabnę już.'' Wybacz_Haroldzie.png|Wybacz Haroldzie. Mózg_mnie_łaskocze.png|''Ej! Coś już mój łaskocze mózg!'' Mózg_Lindsay_się_włączył.png|''Ktoś tu wraca znów!'' Jestem_tak_żałosny_że_moja_własna_dziewczyna_mnie_nie_pamięta.png|''Mym ukochanym był!'' Lindsay_w_końcu_sobie_przypomniała_Tylera.png|''Och, Tyler tak to ty!'' S03E07_Tyler._To_ty.png|''On znowu tutaj wrócił! Tyler, Tyler, Tyler wrócił znów do gry!'' S03E07_Tyler_wrócił.png|Więc mnie pamiętasz? S03E07_Ona_mnie_pamięta.png|Och! Ona mnie pamięta! TAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK! |-| Błędy = S03E07_Leshawna_z_trzema_rękoma.png|Leshawna z dwoma prawymi rękoma. Lewe ramie Alejandro, jest niedorysowane. Eine_Kleine_(1).png|Konturów pod prawym ramieniem Lindsay nie ma. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki